Raenef the Tomato
by SpotBunniGirl
Summary: After an eventful training session, Eclipse is presented with a delicate situation... yaoi. Rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Ketchup

**Raenef the Tomato**

By Spotbunnigirl

Yay! It's my first story in a while, sorry for the delay! I hope that I can continue to

receive constructive criticisms and reviews from all who read my (hard!) work!

**Warnings**: Eclipse OOC, yaoi, possible hentai, and no sequels.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing having to do with Demon Diary except this story, unoriginal

as it is… I have originality problems, it would seem. This is a typical bath scenario that I

have just adapted for my own perverted purposes.

And just so whoever is reading this knows, I can't stand ketchup.

_**On with the story…**_

"A demon lord should not be this… annoying!" thought Eclipse as Raenef jumped

around singing. The young demon lord skipped, danced, whistled, giggled delightfully,

smiled cutely, generally acted undemonlike, and sleeptalked about tomatoes. Or sang

about tomatoes, as the case was at the moment.

"Happy tomatoes!

Happy red tomatoes!

How many different kinds?

Plum tomatoes

Cherry tomatoes

Vine tomatoes

Beefsteak tom-

ECLIPSE!!!!!"

"Oh no! Where could Raenef be?" Eclipse teased. "All I see is a giant, tasty

looking tomato…"

"This isn't funny!" yelled a giant tomato. "Change me back!!"

"Why, I thought you liked tomatoes?"

"Well I don't like being one!" said the tomato.

'He is so cute when he's mad!" Eclipse thought, but he stopped joking. "Pay

attention to your studies, and I might teach you the counter-spell." Eclipse said as he

turned his back.

It was a few seconds later that the giant tomato, aka Raenef, learned that he was

fully circular by rolling over Eclipse. He continued to roll down a convenient hill

towards where Erutis and Chris were having a 'moment' (that is, an argument) at the

bottom. Luckily, they jumped out of the way, but the castle behind them didn't. A large

SPLAT was heard.

Eclipse recovered quickly and ran down the hill towards where Raenef lay. The

impact, for some reason, caused Raenef to revert back to his normal form, but he was

surrounded by what looked to Eclipse to be blood. 'Oh Gods, what have I done?'

thought Eclipse before he hurriedly picked up Raenef and teleported them both to

Raenef's chambers.

Chris stared at the pool. 'What is it?' he thought. An idea presented itself to

him. Chris dipped his finger into the red stuff, brought his finger to his mouth…

"Hey Erutis! Its ketchup!"

** TO THE CHAMBERS:**

Raenef hadn't woken up, and Eclipse was at a loss for what to do. He had already

brought his enormous intelligence to bear to discover that the blood was ketchup, and

his brain was tired. Not only that, the sight of Raenef all red and sticky (Ketchup is

sticky. Try it!) made him very uncomfortable. Him, Eclipse, 3rd ranked demon in

existence, was nauseated because his master was covered in what only looked like

blood. Oh dear.

Eclipse then, after much soul-searching to make sure he wasn't going to get

perverted about it (he was) because of course, it wouldn't give him any great pleasure to

see Raenef naked (it would) and because the water might revive him (obviously) and get

the darn ketchup off (but only after scrubbing), he decided:

**TO GIVE RAENEF A BATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_(Insert scary music here)_

So Eclipse picked up Raenef and started to carry him to the bathroom, trying not

to notice when Raenef's silky-soft hair brushed his arm and failing miserably. He arrived

at the bathroom and gently laid Raenef down on the bath mat, and proceeded to fill the

bathtub. This being a castle, and this being the master bathroom, the bathtub was more

of a small white marble swimming pool than anything, lit with candles that smelled softly

of currants and nutmeg, and filled with expensive soaps, bath oils, and fluffy towels.

After some confusion, Eclipse figured out which of the large golden faucets was the hot

water and turned it on. At a whim, he added some bubble bath he saw nearby.

Eclipse then had to turn to the next task: undressing Raenef. First, Eclipse let his

master's hair down from its usual ponytail, and noted in his gruff way that it looked like

spun silver and gold as it fell halfway down Raenef's back. "In fact," he thought, "his

hair is almost as long as mine!" At least the first part of the undressing of Raenef was

done with. Eclipse next relieved Raenef of his cape, then his tunic, then his belt, then his

undershirt…. 'How many layers does Master Raenef wear?' thought Eclipse as he

looked down at his own simple, if elegant, robe. Apparently, the answer to the servant's

query was: a lot. The swimming pool was almost half full when Eclipse finally freed

Raenef's upper body out of his many tomato-soaked wrappings. At that point, he

stopped for a moment to 'take a break'; that is, to admire Raenef. 'Remember,' said

Eclipse's brain, 'shoes, then socks, then leg wrappings, then-'

"I know what goes next!" snapped Eclipse. A second later, he was sorry that he

had gotten mad. It was only his brain, after all. "I mean… it's just…"

'No need to explain! I'm your brain, after all. I think I'll understand.' Eclipse

nodded. 'Oh yes, Eclipse? Your heart just leapt up into your throat to tell you

something.'

'Hi Eclipse!' said Eclipse's rather undernourished heart. 'Just thought of

something that might be useful to you at the moment!'

"And that would be….?" Asked a pointedly calm Eclipse.

'You're in love with Raenef! Whee! Ok, gotta go! Bye, Eclipse!' yelped his

heart, and with that, he disappeared, leaving Eclipse with a lurching feeling of nerves.

"You pick now to tell me?" groaned Eclipse, but his internal organs seemed quiet.

He was alone with Raenef, his…love. He noticed the bathtub was full, and he turned it

off. Eclipse was delaying, and knew it.

_To be continued… Please, review! The button calls to you!_


	2. Eclipse is Good at Heart

**Raenef the Tomato **

_Chapter Two_

I'm sorry this has taken so long! Yet, to preserve the quality that (I hope) you, my beloved readers, expect, I must take some time to think about each chapter before I put it down on paper. (Well that, and it's midterm week, and the multiple essays per day has made my own, personal brain cry out in pain)

Disclaimer: I already had to say it once, and now you want it again? I..snuffle don't own Demon Diary.

_**On with the story!**_

It was at this point that Eclipse was presented with a peculiar and embarrassing dilemma; whether to fetch Raenef a bathing suit, or, he smiled, not. To preserve whatever sanity he had left, Eclipse chose to search for a suit.

(NO! Please, fangirls don't kill the author! We like the author!)

15 minutes later, the water was cooling and Eclipse had ransacked every dresser drawer, closet, and space-under-the-bed in the castle during his search for a bathing suit. Assuming that his master would not deign to wear one of Erutis' bikinis or one of Chris' Speedos (Blech!) then there was nothing for Raenef to wear into the tub. What a pity.

It was at this point that a new, very quiet voice piped up. Not enough for Eclipse to understand what it was saying, but up. Eclipse sighed. "Do I really want to know?" he asked no one in particular.

'It sounds like the intelligent thing to do.' Replied Eclipse's brain.

"Oy vey. Are you sure?" asked Eclipse, but before his brain could answer in the affirmative, the voice found its, well, voice.

'Like yeah! You so have to listen to me, honey.' Said Eclipse's conscience.

"Why do you sound so…"

'So gay? Don't worry, dearie, your brain just outsourced the job of conscience to me, your inner homosexual, seeing as…" It glared at him. "You weren't using it so much.'

Eclipse's jaw dropped, but he managed to stutter: "Who, me…inner...homo-"

'Yes you, Mr. 'Third-ranked-Demon-In-Existence'. Now sit down and shut up!'

Shocked into submission, Eclipse refrained from stuttering and sat down on the bath mat. 'It says right here in the conscience handbook-'

There was a quizzical stare from Eclipse.

The homosexual conscience continued. '-Version 7.2, that if one must give a bath to someone one respects that is not one's...ahem… lover, then one must respect the other person's privacy using any means possible.'

"Aww… that's too bad."

'Isn't it though? Personally, I was hoping for some hentai, but listen to your inner fruit, honey-'

"Fruit!?! More like PERVERT!" yelled Eclipse, embarrassed.

'Ooh, someone has got issues…but my time is up… just do what feels right…Eclipse…" whispered the whatever before returning from whence it came. Meanwhile, Eclipse returned to stuttering.

"I…I…I just killed my conscience!" yelled Eclipse, dancing happily. Then, calming himself down, Eclipse walked over to the still unconscious Raenef, and prepared to strip him of his dignity (and clothes!) Yet he was foiled. He just couldn't do it.

Deep inside Eclipse's body, his left knee calmly took his winnings from the Thumb brothers, who were muttering angrily to themselves about giving the knee odds.

Sighing, Eclipse covered Raenef with a towel and hurriedly undressed him before plopping him into the bubbly water. (Bubbly so he couldn't see anything. Were you hoping for some hentai? Pervert no baka!)

_ To be continued. Reviews are the nectar and ambrosia that give me the strength to continue the story, so I'll go for the guilt card. No reviews mean an unhappy author! Pretty please?_


	3. Awakening

Raenef the Tomato 

Yo everyone! Thank you sooo much to everyone who is reading this fic, and an uber-special thank you to those who reviewed, you know who you are. (Yeah, I'm lazy and didn't want to type your names) Still, I'm working on it again. My apologies for the update time, it's been rather blah over here lately. Blah blah blah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary, but I do own a cat. (Orange and white tabby, if you were wondering. He is the love of my life!)

Chapter Three: Rude Awakening 

_**On with the story!**_

Raenef woke up.

Eclipse watched as his master's eyes slowly opened, blinked back the foamy, scented water, focused on their surroundings, blearily noted the lack of clothes. The servant closed his own eyes to wait for the indignant screech that was to come.

And waited. It never came. Eclipse opened his eyes to find Raenef scrubbing himself happily, after which they widened in undignified surprise. (His eyes also took digital pictures to haunt Eclipse with later for blackmail money)

Raenef motioned for Eclipse to join him in the bath, so Eclipse carefully removed his robes and got under the bubbles before Raenef could see him. 'Why do I feel so nervous?' he thought, but before _something_ could answer, Raenef spoke.

"Thank you for preserving my modesty, Eclipse!" chirruped Raenef, who was the spitting image of anything but a demon lord with bubbles in his hair, sparkly eyes, and a happy smile that Eclipse knew was only for him. After a moment during which Eclipse contemplated how a demon lord could have the most beautiful smile since time eternal, he answered.

"It was nothing, milord." A faintly blushing Eclipse replied.

'Yeah, right, nothing….' Muttered his, ahem, conscience.

"Did you hear that, Master Raenef?"

"No-o…." replied his the demon lord with a smile to imply that he did. Eclipse chose to ignore this and instead ask a question that had been bugging him for the past, oh, 15 seconds.

"Milord, how did you know that I preserved you modesty?"

"I felt it, and listened of course?" Raenef almost sang. "Silly Eclipse… you know I don't have psychic powers or anything."

"Well, no, but you were unconscious! I could have sworn, sire, that-"

"Actually, I kinda wasn't. What I was was gummed up with ketchup. Its sticky, y'know?"  
"So I've heard. Wait, but you could have suffocated! Why didn't you just, I don't know, move or something?" Eclipse retorted with less aplomb than usual.

"I didn't suffocate because that would have made the plot all angsty and besides, I'm a demon lord." When Eclipse didn't argue, Raenef coyly continued, "As for why I didn't move…" It was Raenef's turn to blush now, as red as a tomato, and he dunked himself in the water to cool himself before finishing his phrase. "I was curious…"

"Sire, you could simply have asked me and I would have to have answered you truthfully." Replied Eclipse.

"There are some things that you have to experience to discover, Eclipse. You should know that as my teacher." Admonished Raenef while his 'teacher' wondered where this excitingly mature Raenef had come from.

"Master Raenef-"

Raenef snorted at the title, and said "Just Raenef, please. Now Eclipse…" he murmured, swimming up to him so that their naked bishonen bodies were just inches of hot, soapy water from each other. Raenef took a deep breath because he was nervous, and then….

End Chapter 

_Well, I'm out of ideas for the day. Send me questions, comments, ideas, flames, icicles, whatever you call what you send after you press the send review button. I'll update sooner this time, I promise! Ta ta!_


	4. Cleanliness is a virtue

I have to give the most sincere apologies to anyone who read that cliffhanger over the last.. well, almost two years. I am a terrible person. I got busy, then depressed, and after it all worked out I just forgot. I barely remembered that fanfiction existed, and that I had an account. I became an exchange student to Japan. When I remembered, a few days ago, and checked it, it was still there. I read all my old stories, and man... they all sort of sucked. I was such a perv. But this one.. I genuinely liked it. And whats more, I want to know how it ends. This will probably be the last hurrah for my fanfiction, if there ever was a hurrah in the first place. I accept all flames in advance, I deserve 'em. I also apologizie for all the grammar mistakes, living here in Japan is lessening my ability to write clearly and correctly. Plus, the keyboard is sort of screwed up. So, here is chapter 4. Please enjoy with my apologies.

Disclaimer: If the person who wrote Demon Diaries was me, it wouldn't have nearly as many fans as it does.

Raenef the Tomato

Chapter Four

Raenef kissed Eclipse on the right hand corner of his mouth, where Eclipse usually had some sort of smirk going. The shock, and pleasure, erased all trace of it immediately. It was chaste, it was innocent, short, tantalizing- Raenef's lips barely even brushed against Eclipse's, but it was all that was needed.

After that, there was no need to rush.

Both knew, in their now collective conciousness, that they had all the time they would ever need, because they would have forever.

So Eclipse, instead of his normal course of action in sexual encounters, which happened to be taking cold pleasure with his- partner? victim?- as immediately as possible, was thrown off balance. Quite literally. He slid under the surface of the water.

Raenef was quietly extatic. He had just kissed his teacher, his friend, his rescuer... his love, he knew, and his love hadn't turned him into a tomato or stabbed him with a butter knife or anything scary. Well, except for this not coming up for air thing. Raenef decided he could do without that. He dived towards the bottom of the pool and got his arms around Eclipse's waist. He then tried to swim for the surface, but realizing what a weakling he was, he let go. Not one to give up easily, he tried to find a lighter piece of Eclipse- Raenef found his hair. He grabbed it and swam towards the surface. The sharp yank brought Eclipse around, and he started swimming upwards too.

They broke through the bubbly surface of the tub. "Ow, what the heck did you do that for?! Thats my darn hair! " Eclipse said angrily.

"Eclipse, I'm sorry. I guess I felt responsible to keep you safe, especially seeing how it was my kiss that made you go unconcious." Raenef said, almost sarcastically.

Eclipse immediately calmed down. "I'm sorry, Raenef. Its just... my hair is a little touchy. She's not going to speak to me for a week now. That kiss was amazing."

Raenef smiled, a sign to Eclipse that he was happy he had saved him from drowning in the bathtub. Raenef said cheerily, "I thought you might have a touch of Mrs. Darling in you."

Eclipse pondered, didn't get the reference, and thought seriously of diving again beneath the waters to avoid spending the rest of his life with the confusion. The confusion Raenef always causes him. Raenef. Eclipse thought better, and simply asked:

"Who is Mrs. Darling?"

"Have you ever read 'Peter Pan'? She was the mother. There was a mystery in that she hid her kiss in the corner of her mouth, where her husband couldn't find it. As a sign, probably, that she didn't trust him. But Wendy, who inherited a secret kiss, gave it to Peter Pan." replied Raenef, semi-accurately. (I haven't read 'Peter Pan' in a while, but I always liked that part.)

"So, you stole my kiss?" asked Eclipse, "Since I don't remember giving you permission to find it..."

"I wouldn't have been able to find it if you hadn't wanted me to have it."

"Do you have one? A secret kiss?"

"You will just have to find out, won't you?"

Eclipse sighed. The confusion again. He knew that the general consensus was that he was wise whereas Raenef was foolish, but if that was the case how did Raenef end up winning their discussional bouts? Something felt amiss, but he was too tired to care, suddenly realizing, by way of nervous system alarms that were really much too loud, that he was exhausted. There had been a great deal of stress today, emotional stress being a sort he was not accustomed to dealing with.

Raenef noticed. "I'm clean now, darling. Lets have a lazy evening here, in my room. The servants can bring us dinner, and we can easily go to sleep if we feel tired." he suggested.

I have to end this here for now, but I promise that I will write more soon.


	5. Gentle

Hey, I am so happy that no one has gotten mad at me yet! Darkbangle, thank you very, very much for the reviews, especially the one concerning my terrible japanese grammar. My high school didn't offer japanese, like yours (I checked out your profile, tee hee!) I took french for 6 years and spanish for 1. Plus hebrew at temple for i dont know how long. But I spoke less Japanese before I moved to Japan, so... I should go back and change it to baka ka? or something. But the original file is back in the US so I will just ask you, out of laziness, to let it slide, ok? Thanks again!

Actually, isn't Demon Diaries Korean? I can't speak any korean!

Raenef the Tomato 

**Chapter 5**

Eclipse blinked. "Did you really just call me darling?" he asked, attempting to control the anger in his voice and failing.

"Yep! Like Mrs. Darling. I thought we went over this..." chirruped Raenef.

"We discussed... I mean, you said.. because of the kiss being in the corner smirky place- " Eclipse stuttered, "never said...darling... third ranked demon... Darli-"

Raenef swam close to Eclipse and kissed him, again, but right on the lips this time, and with the intention of calming him down and shutting him up. It shut him up, at least. Also, this time he remained concious. "Darling, "said Raenef, "I would carry you to bed, but that is a little impossible. As has already been proven. Come on, out of the bath."

Eclipse calmed down. For some ungodly reason, Raenef was in charge now, and Eclipse was too confused to argue. Besides, Raenef had a point. Eclipse realized how exhausted he was. Managing the castle, teaching Raenef, keeping an eye on Erutis and Chris, and then all these adventures they kept having... never relaxing, never taking time for himself...

"You're a workaholic, I know. Out of the bath. There is a towel to your left, I won't look if you don't want me to, just wrap the towel around your waist for now. "

Eclipse did as he was told. It was nice, not to have responsibility. Oh heavens, the responsibility. He sighed. A splash told him that Raenef had clambered out of the bathtub as well, and as a reflex he turned towards the sound. The sight that awaited him there was lovely- Raenef, his silvery hair dripping wet, eyelashes soaked and clinging together, and whats more, stark naked. Eclipse stared until Raenef grabbed another of the fluffy white towels and started drying himself with it. With a glance in Eclipse's direction, Raenef said, "Don't worry about it. It makes me really happy that you like my body. Just wait till I'm dry." With that, Raenef finished towelling himself off, and dashed into his room to get pajamas for Eclipse and himself. When he reentered, wearing baggy soft flannel pajama pants, grey with a rubber ducky pattern, and a plain white cotton t-shirt, and bearing pjs for Eclipse (He hoped they would fit.), he discovered Eclipse beginning to shiver with cold from not drying himself off yet. Eclipse was, indeed, still standing exactly as Raenef left him.

"Oh dear." said Raenef, putting down the pajamas on top of a laundry basket. He grabbed another towel from the rack and came back to Eclipse. "Eclipse, why don't you sit here," asked Raenef, indicating the edge of the tub. Eclipse sat, and Raenef, showing a protectiveness that sent Eclipse heart reeling, very, very gently dried Eclipse's face. "That's good," said Raenef, "I couldn't have reached if you were standing. " With that, Raenef proceded to continue to dry Eclipse, gently running the soft towel over his shoulders, collarbone, leaning over him to get his back, back down his arms to his fingers.. "Pruney", he noted. Raenef kneeled on the bath mat, and dried Eclipse's thighs, knees, calves, feet, getting up to fetch a fresh towel. Then drying, with said towel, Eclipse's long, long hair, very very gently, as if it were made of the most fragile silk. Raenef patted away some stray drops on Eclipse's chest, and as he did so he leaned in close to Eclipse's ear to say, quietly, "Beautiful... do you want to finish drying yourself, or should I..?" Raenef indicated the towel around Eclipse's waist. Eclipse nodded mutely, answering Raenef with a look and standing up. Raenef untied the towel from Eclipse's waist and, managed to dry Eclipse's butt and.. other things without giving in too much to lustful thoughts. Raenef got Eclipse's pajamas and proceded to dress him- just a well worn pair of flannel pajama pants, these with, Eclipse was interested to see, tomatoes, and a deep red t-shirt. There was also a black fleece bathrobe and matching slippers. Eclipse silently allowed Raenef to dress him, bowing his head for the t-shirt, and when he was clothed Raenef took his hand and led him towards the bedroom.

Once there, Raenef darted ahead to open up the blankets for Eclipse, who kicked off his slippers and darted in, gracefully and eagerly. Raenef, after tucking Eclipse in, complete with chaste forehead kiss, went around the room, lighting long white taper candles and opening the door that lead out to the balcony to let in fresh air. He noted that sunset was just beginning, before returning to the bed and finding Eclipse already asleep. Raenef summoned one of the invisible servants and gave it instructions as to when and where dinner would be. Then he dismissed it, and slipped carefully, lest he wake Eclipse, into bed beside him. Eclipse, following some feline instinct of 'go towards the warmth', immediately snuggled up to Raenef. Meanwhile, Raenef leaned up against the headboard of the bed, and faced the open door to the balcony. He wrapped his arm around Eclipse and, because he wasn't sleepy, alternately watched the sunset and Eclipse. He asked himself which was more beautiful, then chuckled, because he already knew the answer. Eclipse smirked in his sleep.

_To be continued very soon, really!_

Oh, and if you think I should change the rating, let me know. It doesn't seem that bad to me so far, but then again, I haven't used this system before, I still recall the last one. Thanks! Feel free to review!


End file.
